


Psycho

by comeon_toparadise



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeon_toparadise/pseuds/comeon_toparadise
Summary: Love's only meaningful when you get something out of it.[posted from wattpad account seolunar]
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Psycho

×××

Life as a member of the Bang family has never been so monotonous. But thankfully, Felix is mostly used to it by now. Although, he wishes that there could be some changes here and there.

Felix Bang loves his husband, he really does -- at least that's what he reminds himself early in the morning in front of the mirror every day after the man leaves for work. Chan Bang earns a suitable amount of money every month, enough to pay for their expenses and such, but even sometimes that gets so... impeccably _tiring_.

Chan doesn't want him to work, preferring him to stay at home instead and look after the house, and of course Felix can do that as it doesn't stress him out as much, and it puts little strain on his right leg.

It's been protected by braces and supported by crutches for how long, ever since Felix sustained a nasty injury to the knee during a measly ball game in his teen years. And it hasn't fully healed yet. At this point Felix fears it'll stay that way for a long while.

His parents had been scared their plan of marrying him off to the eldest son of the Bang family would've been ruined by this misfortune, but it seemed Chan did not care too much about it. Maybe because of the fact that Felix at least had a pretty face and other _desirable_ qualities about him, for lack of a better word.

Chan always comes home late on weekdays, and when he arrives he either buries himself in his home office or goes to sleep immediately, ignoring Felix's request of staying up to eat dinner with him.

But, somedays Chan doesn't act like himself. His _sober_ self. Felix's husband is a sociable man, prioritizing his time spent with his colleagues and other important families instead of staying at home with him. And that's when the Australian's hidden personality rears its ugly head.

Like today.

  
After Felix brings in the letters from the mailbox inside, opting not to open them because Chan doesn't like it when he checks those letters without him knowing, he settles himself on the livingroom couch and proceeds to engross himself in a rather bland novel to pass the time.

He sees no reason to not do so, as the house is already spotless and the dinner prepared. Since today's Saturday, Felix has a hunch Chan would arrive at about eleven pm after spending time with his work buddies.

He checks the circular clock on the wall, and it displays 11:08 p.m, so he guesses he should be expecting his husband soon enough.

 _I should probably set the table. That is, if he's even in the mood for eating_ , Felix scoffs lightly to himself, preparing to stand. But, something else snatches his attention.

A knock, and then several attack the door at that second. They're sloppy, uncoordinated, and it somewhat scares the fair haired male until he peers through the window to see who it is.

It's Chan, slumped against the door, his white dress shirt crumpled.

Felix hesitantly opens the door, stood stiff as the man pushes himself inside with an indescernible mumble leaving his lips. He collapses on the springy couch, pulling off his spectacles to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Felix silently closes the door. "You were out with your friends, weren't you?"

Chan's dark brows crease as he clenches his eyes shut. "...Yes."

"You must be tired right now," Felix shortens the space between them, sitting a couple inches away, and then reaches to untangle his husband's maroon tie. Chan roughly swats his hands away.

"Don't," he commands, and Felix's lips purse into a tight line. "I can do it myself."

"Well... are you hungry? I got dinner prepared. I'll just warm it up -- "

Chan's frown deepens as he pulls on his tie. "Honestly Felix I have a huge fucking headache right now, and you're just making it worse."

Felix looks away. The stench of alcohol is prominent on his husband, and he hates it. He hates it when Chan gets drunk but he knows that won't stop the man from leaving the house to have drinks with his friends.

"You're drinking a lot these days," Felix utters.

"And what about it?"

"I'm just saying. You barely spend time at the house anymore."

Chan's jaw clenches, his eyes darkening in a fit of drunken rage. "If you hate it so much then you can go out with your friends as well. I'm not stopping you. You have friends of your own, don't you?"

Anger sparks in the pit of Felix's stomach, his fists tightening. He almost wants to shout to the man next to him that yes, maybe he _would've_ had close friends of his own if his husband didn't look down and disprove of whomever he chose to spend his company with. Felix wants to let Chan remember the _real_ reason why he can't move around as much is because of his bad leg, but instead he keeps quiet, tears of frustration stinging his eyes.

Chan's finger lazily points at the stack of mail lying next to the bookshelf at the corner. "What're they about?"

Felix doesn't answer, choosing to hand over the letter on top instead. It's from an address located at one of the more grandoise, richer areas of the city, so he guesses it must be from another one of Chan's friends.

Chan groans. "Just open it and tell me what it's about, Felix."

Felix wordlessly does as he says, his eyes skimming through the words written fancy cursive over the paper. Chan's arms slip around the curve of his waist, bringing him close, and the blond doesn't object to this.

"What does it say?" Chan's head is nuzzled into the dip of Felix's freckled shoulder, his voice harbouring none of its previous agitation. It's times like these that remind Felix of just _how_ different his husband could be whenever he changes moods.

"It's an invitation. You know the Seo's, right? Well, they want to see us again since we haven't talked in a while," Felix replies. "Next Saturday evening."

' _Talked in a while'_ is an insane understatement. Felix has only met the Seo's once, remembering the extravagant decor of their home and how spacious everything was. And then he remembered the taller husband of the two, and how _sly_ he seemed when they'd chatted briefly.

"Mhm. I know them," Chan mumbles and distracts Felix, his hot breath fanning the younger's skin. The younger man sinks further into his broad, warm body, wondering what would come of his husband's sudden touchiness. He's been missing some company lately, even feeling a bit lonely at times.

But Chan lets him go all too quickly, the alcohol numbing his senses. He leans back into the couch, his eyes closed. Felix's jaw tenses.

"Did they say anything else?" Chan asks.

"They said we could bring some champagne if we want."

"Then we're _definitely_ bringing some champagne," Chan lowly chuckles. His responses have become even slower now, and at this point Felix has figured out he's about to fall asleep. He grunts. Chan always does this on the weekends.

With his husband's eyes shut, Felix works on carefully taking off his tie and loosing the buttons of his dress shirt. His fingers linger a bit on its collar, eyes taking in the sight of the sleeping man. With his meticulously styled black hair touseled only slightly, to his long lashes, plump lips and chiseled jaw, Chan is clearly handsome. Almost _plainly_ so. He had a fit body, a good job, and a nice house; so very typical. He's the standard, one that Felix's often found himself getting tired by.

His eyes fall on Chan's neck. He traces his thumb over the surface, before weaving his fingers through the older's jet-black locks.

Chan's eyes open, his nose scrunching in distaste. His big hands hold Felix's wrists in place. "What're you doing?"

"...Can't I kiss you?"

Chan pushes himself off the couch, and he stares down at his fair husband in mild disbelief. Then, he shakes his head, appearing to have sobered up. "...No. _No_."

Felix's jaw twitches in frustration. "No?"

"No. I'm going to take a shower." With that, Chan grabs his thinly-framed glasses and enters further into their abode.

Felix stares at the letter in his hands for a while, his grip getting increasingly shakier.

 _Bet Hyunjin's husband's takin' better care of him than mine is_. Felix slams the letter on the table.

🔪🔪🔪

  
The Seo residence is a grand three-storey building set in one of the more well off neighbourhoods. There's a private parking space as well and a front garden that seems to stretch on for forever. Felix can't keep his eyes off of the pretty red roses flourishing within them.

Chan settles his impala in one of those parking spots as soon as the manor's gates open for him, and when both he and Felix exit the car, there's a small smiling maid outside already waiting to welcome them.

"Remember to _smile_ , love," Chan whispers next to Felix's ears, hand softly stroking the shorter's arm to seem more loving in front of the grinning maid. "And be on your best behaviour. Only talk when being addressed, you got that?"

Felix focuses on holding the bouquet of white roses in his hands more securely as he tries to keep himself calm. "Got it."

Chan's hand rests on the small of his back as they politely greet the maid and hand her their gifts. She ushers them inside.

"And don't make your walk any more obvious," Chan snides, keeping his voice low.

"I _won't_." Felix forces a tight smile as two males meet them in the livingroom. The one named Changbin Seo is rather short, but the intimidating presense he poses cancels out his height immediately. Donned in a clearly expensive tailored suit even when this is nothing but a semi-casual affair, a pompous smirk to match, Felix thinks he reeks somewhat of pretentiousness. But he keeps his lips shut.

Chan takes the lead in conversing with the two husbands, causing Felix's gaze to stray a bit. Though he's never been one to fawn over materialistic things, he can appreciate the thought that went into the interior design of this place. Even if there's an absense of personal touches and an homely feeling, which makes it feel so cold.

He ends up meeting the eyes of the man standing next to Changbin Seo. His eyes are hooded, calculating, his full lips drawn into a pleased smile when he catches Felix's stare. Unlike his husband's formal wear, he's dressed more casually in nothing but a velvety forest green shirt and black slacks, a simple emerald-themed necklace adorning his pale neck which completes his entire look. His dimpled smile only grows deeper when Felix shyly looks away.

"We've _barely_ chatted in so long. We need to catch up," Changbin states, patting Chan's shoulder.

"I agree." Chan faces Felix, and the blond haired male tenses up when all eyes are now trained on him. "Felix, _honey_ , would you mind accompanying Hyunjin while Changbin and I discuss matters in the livingroom?"

 _Of course_.

Felix opens his mouth. "I -- "

"So he's not coming with us?" Changbin quirks an eyebrow.

"I don't mind," Hyunjin speaks for the first time ever, his thin hand draped over his husband's shoulder as he whispers something curt into his ears. Chan watches the exchange with the same practised grin on his face.

"Very well, then," Changbin clasps his hands, despite not hearing one word of Felix's input, "you two can have your cute little chatting session while Chan and I catch up, okay? Dinner will be served later."

Felix can't seem to get another word in when Hyunjin gestures to him to follow him, that same alluring smile plastured on his attractive features. Luckily, there's an elevator close by, which Hyunjin eagerly pulls him into.

"I'm glad I finally got to see you again," Hyunjin speaks, and Felix stiffly nods.

"I can say the same for you as well." There's a slight stammer in Felix's voice which he hopes Changbin's husband doesn't pick up on, especially because of how close their bodies are now to each other.

Fortunately, the elevator ride is quick, and then Hyunjin's soft hands guide him into the second floor. The place's more dimly lit than the first, the small light from the moon casting faint shadows over the reflective surface of the furniture.

"Gosh, I hope we aren't moving around too much," Hyunjin drawls sympathetically as he and Felix continue to walk. There's a lilt to his voice, a faint accent to it that doesn't make it fully Americanized. It sparks Felix's curiosity.

"No. I, uh, we aren't." Felix is now a blabbering mess in front of Hyunjin, a little flustered at the taller's concern for his leg. He'd only talked about it one time during their first visit to the Seo's, so he's a little taken aback at Hyunjin remembering that small detail.

They're now located inside a balcony, the size and placement allowing both men to gaze into the buzzing city's skyline. Twinkling stars paint the wide sky, the opaque moon slightly hidden within a cloud.

"Hope this location's fine," Hyunjin says, his eyes meeting Felix's again. They're a pretty caramel colour.

"It's nice," Felix nods, gulping. Conveniently, there are two chairs already there facing each other, and when both men take their seats, Hyunjin pulls out a lighter from his pocket.

"D'you smoke?" Hyunjin asks before the silence between them gets too overwhelming.

Felix shakes his head. "No. I don't like it, sorry."

Hyunjin soft lips are pulled into a charming smile, his stare piercing through Felix's inquisitively. "Oh really? ...Have you ever... _tried_ it?"

There's a childlike, friendly tone to his voice, contrasting greatly with his clothing which plainly screams _glamour_.

"I've never tried it."

"Wow, that's _insane_ ," Hyunjin chuckles, meaning no harm by the adjective. "Everyone and their _grandmother_ smokes these days."

"Well, maybe I just don't..." Felix halts as the lit cigarette perched between the taller's fingers is now settled in his smooth, pink lips. He inhales and exhales, the grey smoke swimming into the atmosphere slowly, almost enchantedly. The wind ruffles Hyunjin's soft locks, whistling against his forehead as he stares out the balcony.

Felix inwardly chastises himself for staring too much. He swallows again. "I just don't like it all that much," he finalizes.

"Well," Hyunjin's fingers run through his locks, trapping Felix's eyes once more, "I won't force you into doing what you clearly don't want to do." He lazily smiles at Felix, taking another draw of his cigarette. "...Unless you want to _try_."

Felix doesn't like smoking. He's never tried it and he doesn't fancy trying it either. Even when Chan arrives home with that nicotine smell on his collar, Felix doesn't hesitate to voice out his distaste. So, why is Felix now accepting this lit cigarette out of Hyunjin's outstretched hand?

"Just take a whiff. Don't inhale too much." Hyunjin's smile is so obviously amused, that cute dimple on display. Felix's ears heat up in a creamy shade of pink.

Felix tilts the tip of the lit cigarette to his lips, watching the smoke swirl and choosing to ignore the fact that Hyunjin's lips were on it moments prior. Then, he hesitantly inhales, but apparently that's already excessive because he bursts out coughing in the next second.

Felix is an idiot.

Hyunjin's hand is on his back, his laughter nothing short of musical as he takes the cigarette out of Felix's fingers. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I-I am," Felix squeezes his eyes shut, embarrassment engulfing his entire being. He looks up and sees Hyunjin grinning proudly at him.

"Wasn't that bad for your first try, was it?" Hyunjin shrugs. He sets the blackening cigarette on the ash tray and stands up. "'M gonna go get you some water. I'll be right back, darling."

 _Darling_? Felix's ears are aflame. _Must be some sort of petname he gives out to his friends_.

🔪🔪🔪

When Hyunjin arrives and hands Felix a cold glass of water, he sits on the available chair, staring rather closely at the shorter as he takes small sips out of the glass.

"So... since we didn't get to talk much last time we met," Hyunjin starts after Felix places the glass on the small rounded table now set in front of them. "Tell me more about _you_."

Felix nervously chews on his lip. "About me?"

"Yeah." Hyunjin's head is perched on his palm. "Tell me about you."

"Well...what do you want to k-know?"

" _Anything_ , Felix."

"I uhm, I like the colour yellow and I...used to play sports a lot when I was younger before that injury happened."

"...How old are you?" Hyunjin asks. He's closer now, a mere few inches between his and Felix's faces. It's pass the point of being respectable, but somehow Felix doesn't mind.

"Twenty-one."

"I'm twenty-two. And I remember Chan being twenty-five?"

The mention of Chan dwindles Felix's enthusiasm immediately, which Hyunjin's quick eyes pick up on. "...Yes, he is. How old is your husband, by the way?"

"He's one year younger than Chan, twenty-four." Hyunjin plays with his nails, turning around the wedding band circling his ring finger. He chuckles to himself when he notices Felix watching. "Felix, tell me... do you and your husband get along?"

The answer catches Felix off-guard, and he blinks. His hands rub together, trying to think of an answer that won't seem suspicious to the older male.

"I... We get along," Felix concludes in saying, hoping the black haired male will drop the subject now. "Somewhat."

But, Hyunjin doesn't. "Do you _love_ him?" When Felix doesn't answer immediately, he sits straight, an apologetic look shadowing his features.

"Forgive me if I sound incredibly nosey. I was just curious -- "

"We... _barely_ get along," Felix admits. "I...I thought he was pretty charming when we'd first met when I still went to school, and he seemed interested in me as well. My parents wanted to marry me into a well-off, stable family, and Chan's own seemed the perfect fit. But...a couple months after we got married, he stopped showing much interest in me, really."

"He focused more on his work, right?" Hyunjin slowly asks, his voice soft. When Felix nods, his warm hands place themselves on the younger's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

At this point, Felix has perceived Hyunjin to be a rather touchy, personable individual, but it doesn't make him uncomfortable. He meets the older's gaze, Hyunjin urging him to go on.

"He doesn't want to listen to me, and sometimes, he even _insults_ my ability to get around because of my leg," Felix snaps, sounding angrier than he intended to, especially in front of someone like Hyunjin. "I don't consider it much of a problem, but sometimes he makes it out to be some sort of _disability_. And then he gets drunk a lot and treats me rudely, and _shit_ , it gets on my damn nerves." The Australian looks down. "Pardon my swearing."

"No, no, it's okay," Hyunjin smiles, hands sliding down the blond's arms to cup his hands. "I guess Chan isn't as nice as I thought?"

"He's gotten everyone fooled," Felix sighs sadly. He stares at his and Hyunjin's intertwined hands, and at how the older's thumb smooths over his knuckles and tender skin. It makes him a bit self-conscious, as his hands are rather small and babyish, but Hyunjin doesn't seem to mind.

"...Changbin and I got together around two years ago," Hyunjin speaks, his hands still holding Felix's in place. "We met a while before that, though. When I was sixteen. My parents had just migrated from London over to New York, eager to open a new branch of their successful clothing company. I met Changbin through a business negociation, and we became friends."

  
" _Oh_ , that's why you've got a bit of an accent," Felix says before he can help himself, but luckily Hyunjin just heartily laughs.

"Yep. Never got around to getting rid of it completely. It's annoying, isn't it?"

"I like it...though," Felix replies, shyly meeting Hyunjin's gaze.

Hyunjin's smile falters, his brown eyes sparkling with _something_. "Thank you, Felix." His fingers enter the spaces between Felix's, his touch sending some kind of jolt down the blond's spine.

"...Did you and Changbin like each other?"

"I mean, _yeah_ we got along. But I felt we were better off as friends. Unfortunately my dear parents didn't think so," Hyunjin pauses, his amber eyes clouding over. "I liked someone else... but then Changbin and I had to get married. Anyway, it wasn't bad, until it got _bad_."

This snatches Felix's attention. "Can I ask why?"

"You've probably guessed by now how _proud_ the man can seem at times." Hyunjin stares at their interlocked hands, his dark curls falling into his eyes. Felix notices the small mole beneath his left eye, which accentuates his beauty.

He nods. "...I think so."

"Well, he's pretty promiscuous also." The atmosphere between them suddenly turns sour, and Hyunjin's dry laughter makes it all the more apparent.

Hyunjin then leans back, staring out the balcony. As the breeze coasts through his hair, the cold turning his cheeks into this tender shade of pink, Felix can only wonder how someone could cheat on a man like _him_.

"But to be fair though, I see other people as well." The raven haired man brings out yet another cigarette and lights it. "And he knows it, but he doesn't care as long as he doesn't see me with them."

"...Oh." Felix inhales, not really knowing how to take this piece of information.

Hyunjin grins, showcasing his pearly set of teeth. "I'm being too open, aren't I?"

"I don't mind it," Felix remarks, offering the older a smile of his own.

Hyunjin thinks for a bit, and then he chuckles. "No wonder Changbin kept eyeing you so much earlier."

If Felix had been drinking water right now, he would've spit it all out. " _W-What_?"

Hyunjin looks _too_ entertained, considering the type of situation they've now ended up in. "You're a pretty man, Felix," he adds, as honest as ever. "Your freckles make you even prettier, a little like a fairy, somewhat."

Felix feels as though his entire face is on fire. His cheeks are hot, his mind choosing to replay the taller's compliment even when he feels downright _mortified_ at the fact that Hyunjin's husband had been ogling him earlier, another _married_ man.

"I...I don't know what to say," Felix admits. He should be horrified right how, should be asking to leave at the indecency of Hyunjin's comment, especially since they're both taken, but his lips are sealed shut. He's nothing but a blushing mess at this point.

"You're being complimented," Hyunjin continues, going even _further_. "The last time I saw you, you looked just as absolutely gorgeous as you do now."

"Thank you, I g-guess." Felix's hands wring together. "Forgive me, but I'm terrible at taking compliments."

"Chan doesn't tell you how pretty you are?"

There he goes with that ' _pretty_ ' comment again. It makes Felix's heart swell up intensely, his cheeks pepper red. Being called such a feminine word shouldn't have _this_ much of an effect of his psyche, but here he is.

"H-He doesn't, not anymore," Felix replies.

Hyunjin exhales into the air, a carefree expression taking over his face. The cigarette smoke leaving his mouth forms tendril-like formations as they float about. Like this, he looks like some sort of enigma, someone _untouchable_.

When the man sees Felix staring at him, he's not even surprised.

In fact, he just stares back, the air getting charged between them. But then, he rises to his feet. "...I think we should head back downstairs. Changbin and your husband should be done with their talk by now."

"I -- Yeah, I guess." Felix doesn't want to go down yet, though, but he can't say anything. He doesn't want to be deemed as strange.

"We should talk again sometime," Hyunjin continues to say, helping Felix up to his feet like a gentleman would. "Maybe this week? If you're free."

"I basically stay in the house almost always," Felix smiles bitterly, but it turns more genuine when he hears the older male's airy laugh. "So yes, I will be free."

"That's good, _darling_." Hyunjin drawls, his eyes turning a shade darker. When both men step into the elevator, his hand brushes with the fair haired younger's. "I'm glad you agreed."

When the elevator opens for the males to step through, Hyunjin's taps the younger's ass, and Felix's eyes widen as he casts a startled look his way.

"It's a welcoming move," he explains behind the shorter's ears, his breath warming his neck. "Which means you're now a dear friend of mine."

" _S-So you just casually touch your friends' butts?_ " Felix whispers, still apalled. His heart almost _tears_ through his ribcage at how fast it's beating.

"Well, _yeah_." Hyunjin steps away to greet his husband and Chan, but for once Felix isn't staring his husband's way.

His eyes are now planted on Hyunjin.

"What took you two so long?" Changbin asks, while Chan takes his place beside Felix, his muscly arm wrapping around his small waist a little too tightly. Felix doesn't like it at all, but like always, he doesn't say a word.

"We just got a little carried away, honey," Hyunjin's eyes glance Felix's way, before grinning at the man beside him. "Let's go eat dinner, shall we?"

🔪🔪🔪

  
Submerged under the sheets of his husband's bed that night, Felix shuts his eyes and thinks about his encounter with Hyunjin earlier. He thinks about the older's words, his smile, his _confidence_. The latter had made eye-contact with him several times throughout dinner, and it sent Felix's heart racing each time.

He should feel disgusted with himself for thinking about another man's husband like that, but he just... _can't_. He really enjoyed the older man's company tonight, and he admittedly can't wait to see him again.

The door suddenly closes, and now Felix is aware he isn't alone. He feels the bed dip, sheets shifting and someone warm settling next to him.

"I'm so tired..." Chan mumbles against Felix's neck, his chest pressed against the younger's back. His hand squeezes the flesh of Felix's inner thigh and the blond stiffens. "Did you like them?"

"Who?"

"Changbin Seo and his husband."

' _His husband' has a name_ , Felix wants to retort, but he swallows and nods. "Yes."

"...What did you and Changbin's husband talk about?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary..."

"You both didn't _fuck around_ , right? I mean, he seems like the type of guy to do such a thing."

Felix bites hard on his lip. "We just _talked_."

" _Good_." Chan finally lets him go and turns to the other side of the bed.

Felix's hands curl into fists, undeniably frustrated.

🔪🔪🔪

  
The next time Felix sees Hyunjin, the sky's a cerulean blue and birds are chirping over the trees surrounding the neighbourhood. Since today's a weekday, Chan has already gone to work, meaning Felix took a taxi to come over because he can't drive.

Hyunjin smells of vanilla and cigarettes when he embraces Felix at the doorway, which is an odd combination but the blond doesn't mind. The taller's hand rests at the dip of his hip bone as he smiles at him and brings him inside.

"You look cute today," Hyunjin gushes, tugging teasingly at the sleeve of Felix's soft, purple wool sweater.

"I'm dressed rather plainly," Felix shakes his head. He notices the latter's black and white themed outfit, realizing he's dressed _too_ nicely to just stay at home. "...Are you going out?"

" _We're_ going out," Hyunjin corrects, the pearl necklace lacing his neck matching his bright grin. "Just to go around town for a bit and talk, and don't worry, I have a car."

Felix nods. Although he'd been expecting the two of them to spend time alone in the house today, he's okay with them going out instead. In fact, he's looking forward to it. "Sure, Hyunjin Seo."

Hyunjin opens the door again, looking all sophisticated in his fur coat that brings out the colour of his eyes. His cheeks are a rosy shade of red when he casts Felix another look. "Just call me Jin, darling. Even Hyunjin is fine. We're _friends_ now, aren't we?"

"O-Of course," Felix nods. He's quiet, following behind Hyunjin as the older treks into the manor's special parking area.

When they both enter Hyunjin's car, Felix remains silent until the former drives his car into the almost empty roads.

"Haven't driven in a while, so forgive me if my driving's a little rusty," Hyunjin states as he rounds a corner.

Felix stops looking through the window and stares at the man, a small smile on his face. "No, it's nice. I mean -- you drive well."

Hyunjin laughs, which makes Felix giggle as well.

The more distance Hyunjin's car covers, the more populated everything gets. Traffic is growing and business men and women are up and about. Ugh, Felix almost forgets just how _noisy_ New York city could get during the day.

"...Where are we headed to?" The blond eventually asks.

"We're going to this popular restaurant. The food there is _amazing_ ," Hyunjin exclaims, his tone dripping with excitement. It makes Felix all the more eager to try this new place out.

"Really?"

"Mhm. I have some friends who work there as well. They're nice and I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Learning that someone as well-off as Hyunjin has working-class friends comes as a pleasant surprise for Felix, one which alludes that Hyunjin's just as friendly as he'd previously thought.

"I can't wait."

🔪🔪🔪

Despite the rush of city-goers outside, inside the _Insomnia Ville_ is calm and serene, packed with a jukebox at the corner, along with tantalizing smells that waft through its walls, a stable, mahogany-themed decor and sturdy chairs and tables that are neat and polished to perfection. Only a handful of customers are about, which is just fine by Felix. It gives him this sense of privacy, like he and Hyunjin are on some kind of... _date_.

The thought sends his heartbeat reeling, the butterflies in his stomach multiplying umcomfortably.

"What's up with the name?" He asks to distract himself, glancing unsurely through the menu on the table. He and Hyunjin had already chosen a table to sit, one that's a little close to where the staff are stationed.

  
Hyunjin leans in and smiles. "It's to lure customers in with its eccentricity. Although, the food already does its job."

A young man shows up at the table then, clad in a coffee brown apron and work clothes that further complement the aesthetic of the restaurant. His cheeks are round, his eyes crinkled as he displays a grin that matches the one on Hyunjin's face.

"Jisung, hi!" Hyunjin greets the beaming male, while Felix ushers an awkward wave.

"I'm so glad to see you, Hyunjin!" He whisper-yells, that same cheery smile on his face. He stares at Felix and waves. "And what's your name fella?"

"...Felix Bang."

"We're friends, and I wanted him to try out the food in this place," Hyunjin adds, and Jisung, seeming to now remember the little notebook in his hands, quickly nods.

"Of course, of course." Jisung flips his notebook open. "What can I get you two?"

"Since Felix is new here, I'll just order the same thing for the both of us. The usual," Hyunjin answers, which brings about a tiny sigh of relief from Felix which makes the older chuckle to himself.

"...And, Seungmin's here... _Right_?"

Felix lifts his head at Hyunjin's voice, watching the exchange between both males.

Jisung's smile lessens, but he chuckles. "Sure, 'course he is. He works here, after all."

Hyunjin nods, and when Jisung leaves, Felix braves asking him the question that's been bugging his mind.

"...Is Seungmin one of your friends as well?"

Hyunjin nods. "Yep." His leg suddenly rubs against Felix's good one, startling the younger. In response, the dark haired man throws his head back and laughs. Even though it's loud, Felix doesn't mind it in the slightest. He doesn't think he can ever hate Hyunjin's laugh.

"Don't do that again," Felix warns, but without any threat in his tone. He's smiling as well, drinking in the sight of the older hiding his grin behind his palm, his pretty coloured eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Its just... you get really jumpy at times. It's _hilarious_ ," Hyunjin chortles, noticeably trying to calm himself down. He inhales and exhales, while Felix watches on, entranced.

Then he feels a presence behind him, causing him to turn around. Hyunjin, on the other hand, stops laughing.

Instead of Jisung, there's another waiter in his place, holding a large tray of Felix's and Hyunjin's orders. His face doesn't look as friendly as Jisung's either, but nonetheless he carries a cautious smile and greets both men.

"Good day. I hope you two enjoy your meal," he forces, carefully placing the tray over the table. He turns to walk away but gets stopped by Hyunjin grabbing his arm.

"Seungmin, hi, can we talk soon?"

The brown haired male steps back and Hyunjin lets him go, his face inscrutable. "Later."

"...Okay. And this is Felix, by the way. He's the spouse to one of my husband's friends, and he already really likes this place," Hyunjin tells him.

"I do," Felix decides to comment.

Seungmin casts him a wry smile. "Great." He leaves at that very moment.

"Nice guy, isn't he?" Hyunjin says, taking a sip of his beverage.

Felix slowly shrugs. He's glad that makes Hyunjin laugh once again.

🔪🔪🔪

  
Seungmin talks to Hyunjin after their meal, but unfortunately Felix doesn't know what it's about since they talk in one of the staff rooms, away from the outside world. It makes Felix curious, and albeit a little disappointed. Envy pricks his chest at the fact that the worker clearly seems close to Hyunjin, maybe even closer than a normal friend would.

 _Is he one of Hyunjin's lovers?_ Felix wonders. The thought itself sounds absurd as he can't really wrap his whole head around extramarital affairs, but it makes some sense. He can only hope Seungmin's just a casual friend to Hyunjin.

By the time Hyunjin exits the staff room, the skies have begun to turn a dim orange, indigo blues gradually taking over. The restaurant has also been cleared out of most customers.

Felix stands up at seeing the former's handsome face.

The older regards him with a mischievous smile.

"...Felix, you told your husband you'll be spending today with me, right?"

Felix nods, not knowing what to expect next. "Yeah, I did."

"We should go clubbing. Come on, I know you'll enjoy it. You brought an ID, right?"

"Luckily, I did," Felix answers, unable to get rid of the uncertainty dousing his tone. He's _barely_ gone to clubs in his life because Chan rarely takes him out, but he decides not to show just how _nervous_ he feels.

Somehow though, Hyunjin senses his slight discomfort. He takes Felix's hand in his, chuckling assuringly when the younger's round eyes look up to meet his. "It's going to be fine, darling. I'm taking you there just to have fun, and after I'll bring you back home, I promise."

Felix nods, inhaling a shaky breath. "A-Alright."

True to his word, Hyunjin sticks with him for a majority of the night, his pretty face and outgoing personality blending in almost perfectly with the several people surrounding them at the club they ended up attending.

The music's loud, bass thumping through the walls. There's alcohol everywhere, people perched at the corners smoking and doing other drugs that Felix barely knows about. This place is totally out of his comfort-zone.

But, Hyunjin's still there at least. They're both at the bar, the older introducing him to this chatty businessman who's foreign as well.

The air surrounding him is stifling, but not unpleasant in the way that distresses Felix. Dressed in a black, long sleeved button-up that accentuates his broad shoulders and fit physique, Felix thinks he doesn't look too bad.

"D'you work out?" Felix questions the man, straining to hear his own self over the music. He's downed a couple drinks by now, nothing heavy that'll cause him to get highly intoxicated, though.

Minho Lee shifts closer to him to hear him better, their thighs brushing in a way that makes Felix's heart stutter. The man's cologne invades his senses, making him forget about the fact that Hyunjin's now nowhere to be seen.

"Of course, sweetie." His arm drapes around Felix's shoulder, his face centimeters away from the blond's. "You like it?"

Out of nowhere, a giggle escapes Felix's throat, and when he nods Minho laughs, his thumb smoothing over his cheek.

Felix should feel guilty about this. He _especially_ should feel guilty when Minho's lips eagerly press against his own, the older's hands slipping under his sweater as the darkness hides them both, but yet he feels _nothing_. Only thinks of how great Minho is at kissing and Hyunjin's gorgeous face.

An hour later, Hyunjin drops him off after a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek that makes his head feel light, and then he enters his house with a spare key, not even surprised when Chan isn't even around yet.

But, unlike before, he isn't discourgaged, nor is he crestfallen. He's instead glad, and a little bit grateful, that he went out with Hyunjin today.

🔪🔪🔪

  
Chan's well aware of Felix's frequent visits to see Hyunjin now, and despite voicing his displeasure with it every now and then, he doesn't make a move to try and stop his husband.

"Where are you going today?" Chan asks one morning as he sips on his coffee and reads through an article on the newspaper.

Felix doesn't reply at first, knowing long ago to tiptoe on thin ice whenever the man's in one of his moody states. "...I'm going to see Hyunjin."

" _Of course,_ " Chan bitterly spits, his grip on the flimsy newspaper tightening. "The hell are you doing at his house anyway?"

"We're just talking," Felix calmly states, stirring his own cup of coffee and watching as the shades of brown mix with one another.

Chan shuts the newspaper. He fixes Felix with a tight glare. "You better be. Changbin's told me of how _sleazy_ he can act. You better not let him touch you."

Hearing Chan speak so _unflatteringly_ about Hyunjin pisses Felix off even more, and once again his morning is ruined by his husband's shitty words.

 _Fuck off,_ he wants to holler, but instead he reponds with, "I can assure you, nothing is going on."

"...Good. Least you can do is not act like some slut."

It takes a special kind of patience to keep his composure in front of Chan and not to snap at him right then and there. Felix's hand slightly tremours as he finishes his coffee.

🔪🔪🔪

Time passes, and Felix's infatuation with Hyunjin grows. But he can't have the male for himself, not with Changbin around, and especially not with Chan being close.

  
Whenever the two families have dinner Hyunjin stares at him longer than necessary, teasing him with stray caresses and holding him with his loving, warm arms. It leaves Felix feeling confused yet wanting more, addicted to the feel of Hyunjin's lips lingering on his freckled neck whenever their husbands are away. He wants more of it.

The mystifying male introduces the blond to more of his friends whenever they go out, most of them important people, but none seem as close as he is with Seungmin, which confuses Felix further.

But, at least he has a constant too, by the name of Minho. The man seems to like him even more than Felix had thought, and whenever they're together he doesn't seem to mind that Felix is already married. And, Felix appreciates the companionship Minho brings. Where Chan lacks in affection, Minho makes up for generously.

Minho's head is now nuzzled into his shoulder and his arms are wrapped around him, their bare bodies pressed together. Inside the secrecy of the older's bedroom this night, Felix wishes he could stay longer with the male instead of having to head home in a couple minutes to put the house in order for his husband.

"Minho..." Felix whispers, pouting a bit. Minho's on him again, placing kisses all over his face, and although he likes it very much, he _really_ needs to leave soon.

"I know, I know. You've got a husband at the house waiting for you," Minho recites. His long lashes flutter, his index finger tracing along the curve of the blond's beautifully swollen lips. "Good god, you're so pretty..."

Felix blushes, but he forces himself to sit up, trying to smooth over his messy hair. "I need to go."

"At least take a shower with me first."

So Felix does this, and after he's dressed Minho offers to drive him close to where he lives. The ride is mostly calm, but it's when he steps out of Minho's car that the waves of anxiety collide into him all at once.

Ignoring the nauseating feeling, Felix continues walking, his dread deepening when he realizes the lights to his house are on, which only means one thing.

At the front of the house, he waits until his husband unlocks the door, and suddenly he's being dragged inside, Chan's grip on him almost _painful_.

Felix pulls his arm away, pain prickling his nerves like a million tiny needles. His eyes land on his husband's face, and the man is _fuming_.

"Where the _fuck_ were you tonight, Felix?" Chan sneers. His face is a horrid pink, the veins in his neck prominent which shows that he had been drinking not too long ago.

 _Shit_. Felix tries to think quickly, even contemplating running out of the house if things get too heated between them.

" _Felix_." Chan steps closer, his eyes dark with fury. "I _asked_ , where the fuck were you tonight?"

He grabs Felix's jaw with rough hands and the shorter pushes him away, his heart slamming hard against his ribs.

"I was with Hyunjin."

"You _filthy_ liar!" Chan exclaims, trapping the younger's wrist in his hand and squeezing it.

"You're hurting me -- "

"Tell me the fucking truth Felix, or you'll pay for it." He steps closer to the blond and corners him, his nails digging deep enough into his flesh to draw blood if he wanted.

"Chan, stop it!" Felix shrieks, yanking his arm from the older man's impossibly hard grip. The cool, collected man he calls his husband nowhere present. All he can see is someone who's clearly and undeniably _livid_. "Stop it! I told you I was with Hyunjin. I'm not lying. Why the fuck are you so _jealous_ for?"

That was all it took to unhinge Chan from sanity. In less than a second, Felix's cheek explodes in pain, and then Chan's hands are on him, shoving him into the nearest wall.

The older man sniffs his collared shirt, and then smacks him again, the force enough to make him fall to the floor.

"You don't even _smell_ like yourself," Chan accuses, flinging a vase across the room. He kicks roughly at a chair close to Felix, chuckling wickedly as he catches sight of the younger's tear-stained cheeks. "Why do you expect me to believe you, you _bitch_?"

Felix hugs himself, feeling utterly defeated. He can't stop crying into his lap as Chan continues to throw anything he can against the walls. He hates that this is happening, and he just wants the nightmare to end.

Felix wishes he was with Hyunjin right now. The older would've known what to do, how to calm him down. Hyunjin would _never_ hurt him like how his so-called husband is doing. He always treated him with respect and kindess. He actually _cared_ about him.

🔪🔪🔪

  
Chan locks Felix out of their bedroom that night, but it isn't like Felix gives a shit. He lies on the battered couch, going in and out of sleep the entire time. Eventually, the blazing sun rises over the horizon, colouring the sky a stark orange, and morning arrives.

"Clean this mess up," Chan commands while dressing himself up to professionalism, "you got that?"

"Right." Felix is fed up, but waits until his husband leaves the building before he showers himself. The warm water stings his wounds, and his right leg feels more numb than usual.

All of a sudden, he's crying again, sinking to his feet as the water from the shower head falls all around him. He cries so hard he can't see properly, his blond hair falling into his eyes. He stays like this for a considerable amount of time, scrubbing at his already irritated skin to try and get rid of the gross feeling of Chan's hands roughly grabbing and tugging at him.

As he dries his hair, pained sobs still racking through his thin frame, he decides that he can't stay in this house today. He truly can't. He wants to see Hyunjin instead, wants to talk to him and have the male make him _feel_ better again.

Luckily, Chan has some cash lying around, which Felix confiscates. And then the blond is on his way, quickening his steps even when his body hurts like hell.

🔪🔪🔪

  
Felix has never been so happy to see a home before. As he steps into the compound, he catches sight of Hyunjin leaning against the second floor balcony, and the older only has to look at him once to know something's greatly amiss.

In less than a minute, Hyunjin is out the door. He engulfs Felix into a soothing hug, the younger hiding his face in his chest.

"Darling, what happened to you?" Hyunjin questions, his voice gentle against Felix's ears. But, he soon realizes the blond man's in no shape to try and explain himself now, so he brings them inside.

Even though Felix has been to Hyunjin's house a handful of times, he still feels comforted and secure within those four walls. He doesn't want to return to the house he shares with Chan.

Hyunjin, being his amazingly caring self, tucks Felix into his own bed and watches over him as he rests. Even when he just sits there, he looks absolutely beautiful.

"...Hyunjin," Felix speaks a moment later, "can you sleep next to me? I-I don't -- I don't want to be a-alone right now. _P-Please..._ "

He's sure he's a blabbering mess right now, and that he should probably shut up and go to sleep, but with Hyunjin's unique coloured eyes on him like that, and with that small smile on his face, he just can't help himself.

"Of course, Felix." Then, Hyunjin's lying right next to him, their breaths intermingling. Felix wants to reach out and touch the older's face, to feel if his presence is indeed real or if he's just hallucinating.

Hyunjin holds him close to his heart, and plants feathery light kisses to his forehead as Felix tears up. "Shh, Felix. You'll be okay."

"I-I don't _want_ to see him again. I really d-don't."

"Who? ...Chan?"

Felix sniffs. "Yes."

Hyunjin stills, and then asks, "What did he do to you?"

"He got angry at me yesterday and -- and beat me up. He was d-drunk, but that doesn't excuse what he did," Felix whispers, his voice thinning at the end. He tries hard not to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Hyunjin. You probably didn't want to spend your morning taking care of a crying mess like I am."

"It's okay, Felix. I'm not mad at you..." Hyunjin mutters against his hair. "...But I _am_ mad at Chan. He had no right to do such a thing. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Felix doesn't reply, only inches closer to Hyunjin, reveling in the way the black haired male holds him like he's _his_.

"But don't worry, Felix," Hyunjin strokes the younger's cheek as he gradually falls asleep. "I'll take care of him for you..."

🔪🔪🔪

  
When Hyunjin drives Felix home that afternoon, he hugs him for one last time, softly kissing his temple.

"You take care of yourself, and sleep well, okay?" He advises Felix, whose cheeks are now the exact colour of cotton candy. Then, he gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "And, if anyone asks you anything, just say you don't know, alright?"

Hyunjin's cryptic message causes the Australian's eyebrows to crease in worry, but he allows himself to believe the older man's words. He lets himself _trust_ him.

"I will," he nods, chuckling when Hyunjin affectionately ruffles his fair locks.

" _Thank you, darling..."_

Felix takes Hyunjin's words to heart for the rest of the day, cleaning what he can and letting himself relax after. He spends most of his time on the couch, recollecting the many times Hyunjin'd kissed him and addressed him lovingly. Despite the sad reality that Hyunjin has a husband of his own, Felix is convinced he and the man have a special connection of sorts.

Night arrives, but Chan doesn't. It doesn't bother Felix too much, as the man's usually never home early anyways. But then, the night sky grows darker, and then the rising sun bleeds into it, dissipating it into nothing but clear skies and a new day.

But still, Chan doesn't show up. Felix fixes his bed and arranges the pillows, vacuums the area and dusts the shelves, puts his novels in order and opens the windows, but _yet still_ , Chan doesn't knock on those doors.

At around midday, someone _does_ knock. And it isn't who Felix would expect.

In front of his door are two men, both a part of the police force because of their work attire. They share unnervingly weary looks on their faces.

"Hello, Mr. Woojin Kim and Mr. Jeongin Yang," Felix reads the names on their identification badges. "How may I help you two?"

He's nervous, no doubt, especially since he knows he's done no wrong, at least nothing wrong enough to get him jailed.

"You're Felix Bang, right? Husband of Christopher Bang?" Woojin Kim asks for confirmation. When Felix nods, he asks for them to step in. "We'd like to share some news with you, and also ask you a couple questions, if you don't mind."

It's then that Felix learns the truth of his husband's whereabouts, about how Chan has now apparently passed away due to an unlucky incident of _alcohol poisoning_. It shocks the blond, of course it does, but then he remembers Hyunjin's words, which now seem more like a _warning_.

_And, if anyone asks you anything, just say you don't know, alright?_

Anxiety infects Felix's veins right then, but he keeps himself composed, answering the police officers' questions with naivety, making himself seem unsuspecting. And it appears to work, mostly because of his injured right leg which already renders him as someone who can't pose any threats.

A couple hours later, both men exit, leaving Felix alone to deal with his racing heart.

What did Hyunjin do? He wonders, placing a hand over his chest. He's frightened, but it isn't for the reason you think. He's frightened Hyunjin will somehow get caught after this.

Hyunjin calls him on the house's landline that night, and Felix is glad he does, because now he doesn't know what he'll do with himself.

" _Darling_ ," Hyunjin greets, sounding less antsy than Felix feels at this moment.

"Hyunjin, what _happened_?" Felix whispers even when he's alone.

" _We'll talk about it another time_ ," Hyunjin's tone is dismal. " _Don't worry. I'll pick you at...say, eight tomorrow. We can have lunch at my husband's home. Sounds good?_ "

"I..." Felix gulps. "That sounds good..." He slowly sets the house phone back into its place.

🔪🔪🔪

Felix can barely eat at Hyunjin's place, while the older smokes through three cigarettes under an hour.

They're both located at that balcony again, and despite its familiarity, knots of unease tie themselves around Felix's stomach.

Hyunjin gestures at the plate of grapes on Felix's lap. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I...I'm not that hungry."

"Is it because of what happened?"

"Yes."

Hyunjin sighs, placing an unlit cigarette between his lips. "Then what about it? Chan is already dead. He drinks a lot, so no one will get suspicious."

"Did you drug him?"

For once, Hyunjin actually looks tired. Felix wants to rid him of his distress, so that's what he does.

Fortuntely, no one else is around, so Felix settles himself on Hyunjin's lap, winding his hands through the soft strands of hair tickling his neck.

"It's okay," Felix quips. "I just wanted to know."

"There's a guy, Jim, he does things like this for a livin'. Agreed to lace one of Chan's drinks after I paid him some cash."

"And you did it rather quickly, too," Felix adds.

"Of course, Felix. He hurt you, so he deserves nothing less." Hyunjin confirms. "You mean a lot to me, so I couldn't just sit still. Luckily, I got to know the bar Chan frequently visits because of Changbin."

Felix's small hands frame Hyunjin's face, and the latter sinks himself into his touch. "Does he know about this?"

  
"If he did, he'd kill me himself." Both men laugh at this.

An easy silence passes, and then Felix speaks. "...What am I going to do now?"

"Lay low until all the buzz about your _dear husband's_ death has passed, and then you can _really_ enjoy yourself with his money. No one will bat an eye."

"...And will you still be there for me?"

Hyunjin's head rests against Felix's, that amazing dimpled smile on display. "Of course I will, darling."

🔪🔪🔪

  
Hyunjin keeps his promise and stays with Felix every step of the way. Chan's death causes more commotion than necessary, his funeral full of sympathizers who fell in love with the perfect caricature he put out, knowing nothing about his true alcoholic and abusive nature. But, Felix supposes it isn't his story to tell. At least if he doesn't want people suspecting him.

Publicly, people regard him as the unlucky young man who lost the love of his life _way_ too quickly, but behind closed doors he's stuck to Hyunjin's side, craving more and more for his undivided attention.

But Hyunjin's attention has never been _soley_ undivided. Felix knows he's never loved Changbin Seo from the start, so he isn't worried about the man, but it irks him because he's almost sure Hyunjin's mind is on someone else.

As weeks pass, Hyunjin only grows more restless. But he doesn't let Felix in on his troubles. Only tells the smaller man that he's fine, even though he _knows_ he isn't.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby?" Minho inquires softly, teasingly tapping the blond's round nose as he notices he's thinking deeply about something, yet again.

"Mmm, I don't know." Felix shakes his head over Minho's chest, closing his eyes when the older man draws imaginary shapes across his lightly freckled back. "I'm not sure you'll want to hear."

"Of course I would. I _want_ to," Minho kisses the shell of Felix's ear. "So tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Felix opens his eyes. "...You're close with Hyunjin Seo, right?"

"...Yeah? I mean, he introduced us to each other, after all."

"Yes, that's true." Felix smiles as he hears Minho's chuckle. "So, that means you must know about his other friends, right? Like...maybe a Seungmin Kim?"

Minho stares at Felix in questioning. "Yes, I do. But, not a lot is known about him though. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know what kind of relationship Hyunjin has with him."

"...Why? Are you somehow... _jealous_?" Minho asks, startling Felix with his accuracy. The older must've sensed this, because he puts his arm around Felix and sighs.

"Their relationship is...a little complicated. They've known each other for a while now, even before Hyunjin got married, so I'm guessing they must be close." Minho pauses. "No matter what their relationship is, I think it's best not to get involved. Hyunjin may be interesting, but you don't know him well enough to try and figure him out. I don't want you to put yourself in harm's way, Felix."

The blond pouts, playfully glaring up at Minho. Unbeknownst to the latter though, a storm has started brewing behind his eyes. "Why would I put myself in harm's way?"

"I'm just saying. You're too darn attractive to get yourself in trouble."

Felix just laughs, punching Minho's side. "Is that the only thing about me that matters to you?"

"Yeah, as well as the awesome se -- "

Felix clamps a hand over the older's mouth. "Shut up, you."

🔪🔪🔪

  
A few days later at around 6 p.m., Felix enters the Seo household after Hyunjin invites him in. As soon as he steps inside, Hyunjin shuts the door and tosses him a pair of elastic gloves.

"Quick, put them on," Hyunjin commands. Something's off about his voice, and he looks frantic. His hair's a mess and his eyes are bloodshot red, almost as if he'd been crying moments prior. He isn't even wearing one of his usual glamourous attires.

Felix's heart tremours. "Hyunjin, w-what happened?"

"No one is around right now," Hyunjin continues, not seeming as if he heard Felix. He marches into the kitchen and grabs a large black bag with a large zip on it. "Only you, Changbin and I."

" _H-Hyunjin_ ," Felix presses, wide eyes zeroing in on that bag. "What are you going to do with that bag?"

Hyunjin bites his lip, his jaw locking. He looks frustrated. "Felix, you know how I helped you get rid of your husband?" He emotionlessly smiles when Felix takes a step back. "Well, now you have to help me get rid of _mine_. So please, can you coorperate? We don't have all day here."

"H-Hyunjin, I -- "

"Felix, you _can't_ back out," Hyunjin retorts, anger clouding his tone. "Now, you're just as guilty as I am. I can't let this plan fail. It's either you _help_ me, or you go down with me."

Conflicting thoughts wage war within the walls of Felix's mind. On one hand, he wants to turn around and run away into the night, but the other part of him, the one that's so in love with Hyunjin, begs him to stay and help the older. That part of him wants him to prove his loyalty.

Felix shakily nods. He feels like he's going to faint when both men climb up the stairs and enter into the Seo's shared bedroom. Due to the minimal lights surrounding the area, the room looks ghastly, haunted. It scares Felix to bits.

Approaching the bed, Felix spots Changbin's motionless body lying across it, dressed in nothing but slacks and a grey shirt.

Hyunjin zips open the bag.

"H-How did you..." _Kill him?_ Felix wants to ask. The older male reads his mind pretty quickly.

"Would've gotten a divorce, but the man's hard-headed and my parents are strict catholics, so that was never possible. He came home today, eager to relax, so I got him drunk and suffocated him in his sleep," Hyunjin explained. "You got your gloves on, right?"

The air coming from the window forms goosebumps along Felix's skin, and he nods.

"Y-Yes."

"Hold his legs and I'll handle his arms. Luckily, the bag's big enough to fit him."

Felix swallows the bile that threatens to rise up his throat. "Got it."

The moment feels almost unreal, but he manages to get Hyunjin's now dead husband into the bag without barfing his guts out.

"So...what now?" He asks.

"We drive off and bury him where he can't be found. But if he _is_ found, then no one'll know it's us," Hyunjin says with so much conviction that Felix can't help but believe him. "Let's put him in the trunk of my car."

"O-Okay..."

The bag is heavy, but surprisingly Hyunjin possesses more strength in him that night than Felix would've ever thought, or maybe it's the fear of him possibly getting caught that motivates him further.

With Changbin finally in the car, Hyunjin races into the road, the atmosphere between the two men incredibly anxiety-stricken.

Felix's fists curl and uncurl on his lap as he wonders where Hyunjin's driving them to. As he stares out the window, he can't help but harbour the shameful thought of him and the older finally getting together now that his husband is out of the picture.

🔪🔪🔪

Hyunjin drives them into an abandoned cemetery. He parks the car close by and opens the back of the car, pulling out a set of shovels, and of course, the bag holding his husband's corpse. The chaotic clouds rumble overhead.

"A cemetery. Simple, but effective," Hyunjin states. He passes a shovel to Felix and shuts the car, the keys in his pocket. Then, both males grab either side of the bag, and drag it inside. This takes some time, but fortuntately, they make it inside without much trouble.

  
Hyunjin finds some untouched land beside a couple of weathered tombstones, and he immediately starts digging with his shovel. Willing his mind to become empty, Felix joins him, ignoring the occassional pain in his joints as he continues to dig.

When the impromptu grave is now sizeable enough, Hyunjin grunts and carries the black bag, before rolling it inside.

After the bag's now settled in, covered with enough dirt to make it unrecognizable, Hyunjin stands up and looks Felix directly in the eye. "Thanks so much, Felix."

"Well, I'm your darling...aren't I?" Felix half-heartedly jokes, wiping away some sweat from his brows.

Hyunjin's eyes soften, and the blond's heart skips a beat. "...Yeah."

Felix turns around, about to try and get across the cemetery without putting more pressure on his right leg, but then he's suddenly on the ground, a sharp kind of pain thundering through his scalp.

"W-What -- _Hyunjin?!_ "

Hyunjin holds him in place, and Felix's chest tightens in fear and agonizing pain.

"You trust me, right?" Hyunjin asks. His voice is unstable as he presses something cold and metallic against the back of Felix's neck.

Felix quickly nods, unable to believe that this is actually happening. It starts to drizzle, drops of icy rain dampening his hair. "I-I do! I do. P-Please, Hyunjin, why are you -- why are you d-doing this?"

"I don't trust you right now. I -- I can't _afford_ to have any flaw in my plan. You could tell, and _everything_ would be ruined."

"I won't!" Felix begs. The cold object digs further into his neck. "I won't... _please!_ "

"He wouldn't want me sparing you."

"W-Who?"

"S-Seungmin. We're planning to leave together. I can't have you jeopardizing things."

For a moment, the pelting rain seems to have drowned out all of Felix's senses. But, he snaps back into focus and forces himself to turn around. He grabs Hyunjin's hands, but the taller is too strong. "I thought...I thought you _loved_ me."

The rain drips off of Hyunjin's jet-black hair and down his porcelain jaw, his lips the prettiest shade of red Felix has ever seen in his lifetime. "I do... But I love him _more_."

Anger recoils through Felix like an unstoppable hurricane, and showcasing some power he never knew he had, he manages to subdue Hyunjin and shove him to the ground. The sharp pocket knife in Hyunjin's hands falls.

"You were just _using_ me, weren't you!" Felix shouts against the pounding rain. Hyunjin rolls them over and squeezes his neck to try and choke him, but Felix manages to get a punch through to his face.

Hyunjin doesn't stay down for long, though. In a second he's got the blond under him, fighting for dominance. "I'm so sorry, Felix. I love you, but I have to kill you."

Felix cries out in pain when Hyunjin presses his knee against his bad leg, intentionally harming him. His tears mix with the overflowing rainfall, but it's got nothing on the pure _heartbreak_ he's now going through.

Hyunjin keeps apologizing, and it messes with Felix's head until he can't take it anymore. He grabs the knife and rams it into the older's chest, shocking the both of them. Hyunjin falls over and tries to pull out the knife, but Felix is quicker, sinking the weapon even deeper into his body, until Hyunjin doesn't move anymore.

Felix sobs so hard he's breathless. His thumb trembles as it glides over the taller's skin. It's now as cold as the rain. He bends over, grabbing Hyunjin's car keys out of his pocket, and then messily cakes his entire body in mud and throws the shovels elsewhere, unable to stop his tears the entire time. As soon as he's done, he stumbles out of the cemetery, his legs almost giving way beneath him. He falls to his knees beside Hyunjin's black car, glaring so hard at his hands they mesh with his foggy surroundings.

 _God, what have I done?_ Felix asks himself while he struggles to breathe. _What have I fucking done??_

_Hyunjin..._

🔪🔪🔪

The rain continues to fall, and even when Felix can't drive, he manages to get the car somewhere else other than next to the cemetery. Stopping the car in front of a closed restaurant, he makes himself comfortable, only able to block out the cold by using the sweater Hyunjin dropped on their way to the cemetery. Felix sinks himself into the soft material as he sleeps, wanting to engulf his senses in nothing but Hyunjin. His sleep is disturbed, however, when the incident that happened earlier replays over and over in his head like a horrible nightmare.

  
At last, dawn settles in, warming up the damp neighbourhood and brightening up the sky. Felix continues to rest his head against the steering wheel, that is, until a small knock interrupts his sleep.

His eyes blink open, taking in his dimly lit surroundings. He winces at the invasive light that pierces through the window, dread filling his senes when he realizes there's someone outside the car with a flashlight.

"Hello?" The person knocks again, and Felix, his hands still trembling, rolls down the window, hoping he doesn't look as distressed as he feels.

"Y-Yes?" The outside world feels so _cold_ , the breeze sending chills down Felix's back.

Luckily, the bearded man appears to be some casual stroller, not someone important, and since Hyunjin'd taken Felix to the other side of town, the man doesn't recognize him from anywhere.

"What are you doing outside in the cold like this? Did something happen?" The man asks, lowering his flashlight.

_Oh, did a lot of things happen._

Felix shakes his head. "I was just driving somewhere to eat, but the rain stopped me. I'm also unfamiliar with this part of town." He hopes his lie will get through to the middle-aged man, and he relaxes a bit when he realizes that it does.

"You look a little haggard there, son," the man says. "But, since I know this place like the back of my hand, I'll be eager to give you a lift out of here and into the main road, and then you can go on from there."

 _Thank god_ , Felix thinks. "...Yes, I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

He slowly pushes the car door open, a bit cautious in case the man tries to do anything other than what he'd suggested, but the older seems truthful. When the man gets the keys, Felix is about to walk around to the passenger side of the car when something falls out of the sweater pocket he has on. _Hyunjin's_ sweater pocket.

"Hey, sir, you dropped this -- "

The man has already picked up what appears to be a paper, innocently opening it up out of curiosity.

Felix's blood runs cold, recognizing the paper as the receipt of sorts Jim had given to Hyunjin to show that he'd successfully killed Chan. It even has the name of the drugs and amount of money paid, all except the name the receipt had been addressed to, and the sender. So it could've been _anyone_.

Hyunjin had never gotten rid of the evidence.

The bearded man has his hands on his phone now, frighteningly more manacing now that he's read through that receipt.

"Is this...yours?" He asks, but Felix can't answer, shock numbing his ability to speak.

Even after his death, Hyunjin's still always one step ahead of him.

The man presses the phone to his ear, and Felix screams.

**THE END.**

×××

**a/n** : thoughts?


End file.
